It Was Only Once
by CODE ZERO-Mystik
Summary: Sasunaru NejiNaru "Let's just forget it, okay? After all, it was only once." They were supposed to be together but things didn't work out the way they expected. Slash/Yaoi. Oneshot. Dark. Prequel to 'Through the Eyes of a Madman'


It Was Only Once

There was blood everywhere, so much so it looked like the entire city was bathing in it. Screams penetrated the night, the air thick with smoke and ash from the many fires that littered the desolate wasteland. Trees toppled over and somewhere far beyond shouted orders could be heard, men fighting to protect their home.

Frightened blue eyes bobbed as Naruto pelted down the streets, stumbling over bleeding carcasses and detached limbs. He had to find his husband; he had to know he was alright.

* * *

_They gazed lovingly over the table at one another, oblivious to the eyes of curious onlookers staring at them in wonder. Almost gracefully they ate their ordered meals, not paying attention to the twittering of the girl at their side. Their hands brushed once under the table, perhaps an accident, but it was enough to send a jolt of anticipation down each of their spines. Content as they were they remained oblivious to each others feelings._

_They never even noticed the calculating look in their teammate's eyes._

* * *

He tripped, landing face first into a metallic puddle. Spluttering, he pushed himself up and came face to face with Sakura's corpse; her eyes open wide in fear even in death. Crying out in alarm he scampered away from her, hands scrabbling over piles of detached limbs and broken bodies. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat and closed his eyes, staggering to his feet so he could begin running once more.

He had to find Neji and Sasuke. He had to know they were alright. 'God Sakura, I'm so sorry!'

* * *

_They were so opposite, like the golden sun and the raven moon. The sun spread light and life where ever he travelled and brought joy to the masses that greeted him; yet no one needed him more then the pale moon._

_Without the sun, the moon grew sick and pale and could no more function without his light then the very trees that grew could. He strove for the sun's approval, basked in his radiant light and wished for the day to come when the sun would open his arms and praise him like a mother would a child. Like a lover would his mate._

* * *

_**They glared harshly at each other from across the gushing river; the last of the light fading around them like it did from their eyes. The wind blew around them both, trying to force them together but for naught. They would not move, could not move, save the narrowing of their brows and the rising of their chests.**_

_**Slowly the golden sun spoke, all warmth and radiance missing from its glowing pieces of sky. "It's been a while." Gentle voice that floats like the summer breeze is now frigid and absent of life.**_

* * *

_They were swimming by the lake, a day off they had earned and intended to take full advantage of. It was warm, it was clear; it was so perfect it almost made them both weep. Such peace and tranquility they had thought they would never feel again._

_Their team mate watched curiously, splashing water in their direction and grinning when two sets of angry eyes settled on her. "Come on! It's our first outing together in ages! Try and have some fun." She demanded, hurling waves of water at them both and being drenched in return._

_She almost missed how Sasuke smirked appreciatively at their shorter and louder companion as the water dripped down his chest and the way both of their eyes danced with affection when they looked at each other._

* * *

**_"You're so fucking stupid! I can't believe you!"_**

**_"I'll do what I want and you can't stop me!"_**

**_They were arguing again, eyes alight and burning with fury. But something else was motivating the raven moon, jealousy just barely concealed within his eyes. He couldn't bear the thought his sun was going to leave him; that his radiant light was going to be given to another. He wouldn't accept it. He simply couldn't._**

**_"You can't be involved with him! I won't allow it!"_**

**_"I'll date whoever I want!"_**

* * *

_"You awake?"_

_They were cuddling in the dark of night, curled beneath thin blankets in a single bed. They had taken to doing so long ago, when they realized that the places they would stay would often have only one available. Sasuke was behind the shorter Naruto, curled around him like a shield. The embrace was innocent, just as both members were._

_"Yeah. Of course I'm awake. Have you ever seen me sleep before you?"_

_"Well no but-"_

_"Then don't ask stupid questions."_

_There was silence before a warm voice piped up, "I was just wondering… what's it like to kiss?"_

_"W-what?" was chocked out, a blush staining moonlight cheeks._

_He rolled over to face Sasuke, sky eyes worried and embarrassed, red creeping across his golden skin. "We-well I umm… I've never… and I thought you might have… and… um…"_

_Clumsily lips mashed, teeth clacking against each other in a childish parody of a kiss. Both boys pulled away from each other, embarrassed, and Naruto rolled over again, refusing to face his friend. "Sorry I just-"_

_Pale lips curved into a smile, onyx eyes alight with life. "No… no it's fine. It was nice."_

* * *

**_"I've missed you." Eyes once the colour of the sky darkened to a glowing cerulean, meeting with the black voids that awaited them._**

**_"Are you still with him?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_A snort of distaste and disbelief answered him. "Then he should have kept you preoccupied."_**

* * *

_"But Sakura! Seeing this movie was your idea! You can't just leave!" Naruto whined, trying to grab her arm to stop her from leaving._

_Sakura scowled at him, smacking him over the head. "I can and I am going to. Something important just came up and I am not missing it because you're having a tantrum." She hissed, turning around and walking off. "I'll come see a movie with you another time. Just enjoy your day." She stopped and looked back at them both, "Oh, and Sasuke? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."_

_Sasuke nodded. "Will do."_

_"I resent that!" Naruto hollered, shaking his fist at the retreating figure._

_"Naruto?"_

_Naruto turned to Sasuke, eyes questioning. "Yeah, Sasuke?" he asked._

_Sasuke closed his eyes, rubbing at his temples before cracking one eye open and smirking. "Shut up, idiot."_

_"Gah! You are such a bastard!"_

* * *

**_They bumped into each other on the street, glancing fleetingly at each other before casting their gaze away. Their fight was still fresh in their minds, biting and harsh. They could not meet gazes for long, not without fear of seeing hatred in the others eyes._**

**_Slowly, Naruto spoke, eyes darting around. "So… um… how… how've you been?" He stuttered out, nervous and fearful of what he thought would be a negative answer from Sasuke._**

**_Black eyes closed, relishing in how much the question reminded him of a shy kiss so long ago; when they had still been the best of friends. Before he came along. "I'm fine. How are you?"_**

**_Happy eyes locked with his, relief shining in their depths. "Oh I'm good, I'm good. Keeping busy, you know?" was the breezy answer, the soft tone sending shivers down his spine._**

**_They lapsed into awkward silence, fidgeting on the corner where they stood. Plucking up courage, Sasuke began to say what he knew he needed to, "Look I've been thinking. I know I was an ass before but… well you see it's because… I think I-"_**

**_"Ah! There you are!"_**

**_The dreaded voice, ringing through his head. The boy who took his sunshine was there, impertinent as always. All knowing white eyes gazed into his own, mocking him. "Darling, did you tell him the news?"_**

**_His blood ran cold at the malicious grin, forcing him to turn his head towards his bashful Naruto. "News?"_**

**_Pieces of sky looked up at him unsurely, "I… we're… he…" he couldn't form the sentence._**

**_"Oh don't be so bashful my love! We're getting married!"_**

**_And his world crumpled around him._**

* * *

_They were at Icharuka's, ordering ramen by the truck load. Both were happy, even if one of the two was refusing to eat the processed food. As long as he had his sun, he didn't mind what they did. Angrily, he noted the glares cast towards his oblivious companion from the other diners. He'd make them pay; he'd make them all pay._

_"Neh? Sasuke! Were you even listening?" came the indignant shout in his ear._

_He winced, pretending to massage his ear. "Yes yes, I get it. Don't space out. Did you have to burst my ear drums with your idiocy?"_

_Naruto huffed, crossing his arms across his chest, "You're such a bastard!" he wailed._

_The raven moon just watched his golden sun rant and rave, smiling ever so slightly at his antics._

* * *

"Oh god, oh god! Neji! Sasuke… what… what have you done!" his voice screeched at an almost inhuman peek, his eyes staring in horror at the one he had once called his best friend. His eyes, so red, like the blood that was splattered across his face, bore the same insane glint that had been reflected in his brothers.

He laughed, the sound so distorted it held none of its previous warmth. He was an empty shell of who he had once been. "I am taking back what's mine, sweet angel." He answered, grinning deliriously, "I am taking back what he stole from me so long ago. What should have been mine from the beginning." He dropped the mutilated organ from his blood drenched hands, calmly approaching his terrified love.

He backed away, truly afraid of his friend for the first time. "No! Sasuke, no! Why… why all these people!"

"They deserved it! They wanted you dead! I simply returned the favor! Because I love you!" He screamed, clenching his fists at his side.

Naruto dodged around him, falling to his knees beside his husbands cooling corpse. He grasped him by the shoulders shaking him viciously. "No… god no… Neji! Please… stand up… talk to me! You're not dead! You can't be!" he sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

Sasuke glared furiously, "He's dead! He's gone! You're mine now!"

"Stay away from me! Stay away!" Naruto yelled, crawling away and bringing the dead body with him.

"Naruto-" he tried, only to be cut off.

"No! I'm not… no please! Please! Neji! Wake up!" he screamed desperately, shaking the body even harder. He didn't notice the footsteps behind him, until he was yanked away from the corpse.

"He can't hear you." Sasuke whispered in his ear, holding him tight against him as he struggled. The sight of the blood drenched carcass filled him with glee. He noted just how beautiful Naruto looked covered in blood.

"No! Let go of me! Get away from me!"

Gently he smiled, releasing the blonde who feel to his knees and sobbed pathetically. "I love you, Naruto. You're so beautiful. And now it's just you and I till the end of time." He smiled; a dream come true if only for once.

* * *

_Naruto bashfully tapped Sasuke on the shoulder as they walked home from their mission. "Hey, um Sasuke? Nothing's… nothings changed right? I mean after last night? The… the kiss?" he asked, cheeks flushed. "We're still going to be friends, neh? You don't… hate me right?"_

_Sasuke smiled softly at him, patting him on the head. "No of course not! Everything is just how it was before." He reassured him, ruffling the blonde's hair. He could never hate his precious sun because without him, he didn't think he could live. "Let's just forget it, okay? After all, it was only once."_

Owari

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I am not making profit from this. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Key:

normal: present time

_italics: late childhood/early teens_

**_bold italics: late teens_**


End file.
